It has been common practice to erect sunscreens inside windows of a motor vehicle to reduce the glare and heat from sunlight. Many of the prior art sunscreens included adjustable mounting systems to accommodate different glass and glass frame configurations for different vehicles.
Representative of this class of sunscreens are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,358 granted Aug. 9, 1988 to John M. Levosky et al. for “Automotive Sun Screen” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,032 granted Nov. 27, 2001 to Shu-Chen Su for “Base Assembly for a Windshield Sunshade of an Automobile”.
The Levosky et al. sunscreen is adapted for mounting on windshields of different curvatures, but is not adapted to automotive dash mounting. The Shu-Chen Su offers a fairly complex adjustable dash mounting system not suitable for mounting on a windshield or window glass.
There continues to be a need for a sunscreen mounting which is simple, easy to install and which has the adaptability to be mounted on the glass or on a frame or dash.